


Should've Known

by J_Ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles





	Should've Known

**Title** : Should've Known

 **Author** : DoneItALL

 **Summary** : John is pimping Dean out to creeps for money, and stuff.  
  
 **Warning** : prostitution, pimp!John

 **Word Count** : 859

 

**Should've Known**

****

 

****

 

The first time it happened it was on Dean's ninth birthday. Sam and him had done nothing except stay quiet in the motel room while dad went out to talk to some people, or something.

Dean wasn't exactly happy that it was his birthday, but that was only because all the birthdays he's had since mom died weren't real. Dad was either gone, and they were stuck stranded at some stranger's house, or they were on the road. Dean didn't let dad forget to celebrate Sammy's birthday, but there was no one to make sure his were enjoyable.

When the door opened Dean looked up from the puzzle he and Sammy were putting together of Scooby-Doo.

John made a beeline for Sammy picking him up in his arms before looking down at his, Mary's if you looked only at aesthetics, son.

“Dean, go wash your hands. We're going to go out to eat for your birthday.” Before he was done speaking his little boy was up, and running towards the bathroom.

-_- 

In the bathroom washed his hands trying not to let the little bubbles of happiness in his stomach burst, but it was so hard. The muscles in his face were hurting from him trying to fight the huge smile he wanted to let loose, but he only kept a lid on it by not wanting to jinx it. He didn't want to smile until they were eating.

Wiping his hands on his pants Dean walked out of the bathroom to see a man sitting at the small table near the window looking down at the puzzle pieces scattered on its top.

“Who are you?” Dean asked trying to remember the little his father had taught him.

“I'm a friend of your dad's,” the man smiled. He was pudgy, and pale. Dean could see the sweat rolling themselves down the man's skin.

“I have to go,” Dean said quickly running towards the door, but stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Not yet. Let's hang out a little.”

What happens next Dean doesn't let himself remember, or he can't. He doesn't really know.

An hour later the man gets up from the bed wiping the sweat and other fluids off his body with Dean's favorite Thundercats shirt.

“I hope I'll see you again another time Dean.”

When the door closes Dean gets up, and puts on clothes leaving his soled one on the floor, because if it burns him to look at it, he doesn't even want to try touching it.

Looking outside the door he sees the man give his dad a handshake, and look back towards where he is as if he knew Dean would be there, and give a smile and wave as he walks to his own car.

“You ready to go son?”

They don't go anywhere for Dean's birthday, and while he spends the night throwing up alone on the cold tile of the bathroom dean wishes it was a normal birthday.

 

-_-

 

He doesn't notice it for years, because since it isn't happening to Sam it must be a coincidence, and who would suspect their own dad on selling his ass out to creeps for money & shopping trips for him and Sammy to get stuff not any-handed in the least, or groceries.

“Baby, likes daddy's big cock?” the man behind him asks shoving in alongside the ribbed dildo.

Dean doesn't say anything.

This is how Sam finally gets that super-awesome-amazing graphic calculator he wanted for his super smart math classes. Now he doesn't have to borrow one from the other kids in his class anymore.

The man lets it slip when he's zipping up.

“Man, am I glad to have run into your dad. You don't get tail that amazing everyday.”

The look on his face must've told the guy something his drugged body couldn't let out.

“You didn't know?” The man than takes the time that he's dressing himself up slowly to explain how Dean came to be where he was tonight, and to give him a theory on how the last seven years of his life has gone.

“No offense, but you have got to be so dense it hurts if you haven't connected the dots by now. To be honest, I thought you wanted it. I guess school isn't for everyone,” the man said with a smile as he walked away from the bed, and out the door.

Dad and Sammy didn't come back until later when Dean was all clean, and dressed for bed.

“Hey Dean, you hungry?”

Shaking his head Dean just stared at John, was he still dad? How did he never notice that John never looked in his direction, or took him out on hunts like he did Sam, who was only twelve.

“Guess what I got?” Sam squealed like the little girl he was.

Looking at the laptop Sam had wanted for months now Dean kept his mouth shut on what he wanted to tell their dad.

If it got Sam what he wanted it was no harm, no foul.

-El Finis


End file.
